I hate you
by kiri.kumo
Summary: Mana Khemia fic. I hate you, you know that, huh, Vayne? I hate you so much I can’t stop thinking of you. Even though 5 years has passed I still hate you with all my passion.


Disclaimer: _**Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis**_ (マナケミア ～学園の錬金術士たち～ _Mana Khemia Gakuen no Renkinjutsushi-tachi_) is copyrighted by Gust. Saya Cuma gamer kesian yang beli copy disc nya pun mikir-mikir dulu (kereeee banget saya ini).

Summary: I hate you, you know that, huh, Vayne? I hate you so much I can't stop thinking of you. Even though 5 years has passed I still hate you with all my passion.

Note: Ini bahasa Indonesia loh, authornya aja kepedean sok make summary bahasa inggris XD

CONTAINS SPOILER!! Hai, yang belom tamat Mana Khemia, mundurlah kaliaaaannnn… proceed at your own risk. Ending yang dipakai disini adalah bad ending.

A/N: Iya, saya tau fic P3 saya masih belum tamat… tapi saya ga tahan pingin nulis fic tentang Mana Khemia… ampuni sayaaaa, huhuhuhuhu

* * *

**I hate you**

_Roxis' POV_

--

Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku benar-benar sangat membencimu.

Anak seorang alchemist terkenal, Teofratus, Vayne Aurelius. Reputasi ayahmu membuatmu menjadi perhatian seluruh penghuni akademi. Seperti ayahmu, kau pun mempunyai kemampuan alkemi yang hebat dan mendapatkan respek seluruh murid maupun guru dalam waktu sekejap.

Aku benci itu.

Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, tidak dapat mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan alkemi yang setara denganmu. Walaupun aku berasal dari keluarga terpandang, aku tidak mewarisi kemampuan alkemi itu.

Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk memenuhi ekspektasi mereka, tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil.

Sementara kau, yang baru saja belajar alkemi, langsung mendapat pengakuan banyak orang karena kelihaianmu.

Aku benci kamu.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tidak berusaha sama sekali malah mengalahkanku? Menghancurkan seluruh kerja kerasku selama ini? Keberadaanmu saja membuatku merasa muak. Aku tidak ingin kau mendekatiku.

Karena aku benci padamu, kau tahu itu?

--

Kebaikan hatimu semakin membuatku muak! Kenapa kau masih mau berteman denganku setelah selama ini aku bersikap dingin padamu? Asal kau tahu saja, aku bergabung dengan workshop tempatmu berada hanya karena aku kalah taruhan. Tidak ada alasan lain.

Karena itu, bisakah kau jangan pedulikan aku?

Jangan berikan persahabatan padaku.

Jangan ulurkan tangan padaku.

Aku benci padamu, kau tahu itu kan?

Jangan buat diriku menerima keberadaanmu.

--

"Apa aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu membenciku?"

Pertanyaanmu pada saat itu benar-benar membuatku beku. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Hatiku ingin menjawab, _"Tidak, kamu tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun." _

Tapi harga diriku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku mengucapkannya.

_Kesalahanmu adalah bersikap terlalu baik padaku dan membuatku mulai menerima keberadaanmu._

Sialan, kau tahu kan kalau aku membencimu??

--

Kau ingat saat itu? Saat pertarungan terakhir itu sudah selesai dan kita nyaris terkubur bersama reruntuhan? Aku masih ingat perkataanmu saat itu.

"_Kalian semua keluar duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan disini."_

Aku ingat saat itu aku tersentak dan ingin segara menarikmu keluar dari bangunan yang akan runtuh itu. Tapi sebuah ucapan darimu membuatku berhenti.

"_Aku pasti akan menyusul kalian, sekarang pergilah."_

Walaupun aku tahu betapa mustahilnya kata-kata itu akan terwujud, tapi tidak ada jalan lain. Kami meninggalkanmu.

**Aku meninggalkanmu.**

Dan kau benar-benar tidak kembali menyusul kami. Kau terkubur bersama reruntuhan bangunan itu dan kucingmu.

Kau tahu betapa aku sangat membencimu saat itu?

Kau pembohong.

Kau pengkhianat.

Kau tidak bertanggung jawab.

Kau yang mengulurkan tangan padaku, memberikan persahabatan padaku, mengajariku kebaikan hati dan mempercayai orang lain, dan sekarang kau mati begitu saja??

Apa-apaan… persetan dengan semua keinginanmu untuk menghilang! Persetan dengan kenyataan bahwa kau adalah mana dan kau yang membunuh Teofratus!! Aku tidak peduli!

Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku? Kau campakkan setelah kau berikan semua masa indah itu?

Kau tahu betapa sakit hatiku saat itu? Kau tahu betapa aku mengutuk diriku menjadi seorang yang bodoh dan berhati lemah?

Memang seharusnya dari awal kau jangan dekati aku kalau akhirnya kau akan meninggalkanku seperti ini.

Seharusnya aku selalu membencimu.

Aku sangat membencimu, kau tahu itu?

Aku membencimu dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku. Aku benci senyummu. Aku benci sifatmu. Aku benci kebaikkan hatimu.

Aku membencimu yang membuatku tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Selama 5 tahun ini aku membencimu. Dan akan terus membencimu sampai aku menyusulmu.

Nanti saat aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, yang pertama kulakukan adalah memukulmu sampai aku puas dan mengungkapkan segala caci maki kepadamu.

"_Dasar pembohong, sampai kapan kau mau membuatku membencimu?"_

END

* * *

Sampai kapan kau mau membuatku membencimu?

Sampai akhir waktuuuuu -mulai geje-

Yea, Roxis, beda antara Benci dan Cinta itu memang sangat tipis nak... --minta ditendang ke ujung dunia--


End file.
